


Чистилище

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: После войны Драко начинает новую жизнь и возвращается в Хогвартс, но продолжает чувствовать зависимость от Волдеморта.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Чистилище

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: птср, селфхарм, насилие, нон-кон, секс без проникновения

— …который пытался покончить с собой, — прошептали за спиной.

Драко не удержался и раздраженно цокнул языком. Если бы он пытался покончить с собой, он был бы уже мертв. В конце концов, Малфои всегда добиваются своих целей, а если не добиваются, значит, не слишком-то и хотелось. И он бы никогда не выбрал настолько убогий способ — не стал бы резать себе вены, как все решили.

— …вон бинты, видишь, — продолжал тот же голос, и Драко с трудом подавил желание одернуть рукав.

Левое предплечье под рубашкой было крепко перевязано — на глубокие царапины не действовали никакие лечебные заклинания. Заживая, раны чесались и саднили, болели при прикосновениях, а теперь еще и привлекали чужое внимание. Происходило все, что должно было заставить его пожалеть, но Драко не жалел — ни секунды не жалел о том, что пытался изрезать Темную метку во время очередного приступа. Ничего не вышло, но он хотя бы попытался.

Режущее заклинание не помогло, и тогда Драко нашел чьи-то ножницы: пытался распороть кожу на Метке, но лезвие каждый раз соскальзывало. Драко не чувствовал боли эти несколько минут и, когда очнулся, уже сильно изрезал себе предплечье и испачкал все вокруг в крови. Конечно, так и не повредив Метку.

У всех Пожирателей, кого он только знал, Метки за лето посветлели и потеряли четкость, стали размытым серым пятном. Но Метка Драко будто наоборот потемнела, ее черный цвет поглощал все лучи, падающие на нее, и теперь казалось, что она уже не на коже, а гораздо глубже. Въелась до самой кости и скоро начнет просвечивать с другой стороны предплечья.

— Зачем он вообще вернулся? — тихо спросил кто-то. — Что он здесь делает?

И Драко тоже безумно хотел бы знать ответ.

***

— Ножницы? — длинные холодные пальцы сжали плечи Драко. — Это настолько… по-магловски. Я так долго учил тебя ценить магию, самое важное, что у тебя есть. Магия превыше всего, Драко. И после этого…

Драко почувствовал, как уха коснулись холодные губы.

— Еще один урок?

По телу прошла дрожь. Уроки никогда не несли ничего хорошего. Обычно после них у Драко случались приступы: он рыдал и выл или наоборот часами лежал неподвижно, глядя в стену. Требовалась куча времени, чтобы снова прийти в себя — после того, как он пытал других людей по приказу, оказывался наедине с агрессивной змеей или вскрывал чей-то труп.

Проходили целые дни, пока Драко не начинал снова верить, что он может управлять собственным телом. Что его мысли принадлежат только ему самому.

И потом все начиналось сначала.

— Ты должен начать ценить магию, — прошептал Том.

Уизли потянулся за палочкой, и Драко бросился на его руку прежде, чем успел подумать. Навалился всем весом, потянул вниз — и они оба свалились в озеро.

Ледяная вода мгновенно пропитала насквозь одежду, Драко выпустил несколько крупных пузырей, пока не вынырнул и не смог снова поймать ртом воздух.

— Какого черта вы делаете?! — раздалось с берега.

— Гермиона! — Уизли резко повернул голову.

Драко сжал его воротник и, воспользовавшись возможностью, с размаху ударил кулаком по губам. Кровь брызнула, потекла тонкой струйкой по подбородку, смешиваясь с каплями воды.

Уизли взвыл и тут же снова сосредоточился на драке. Обхватил голову Драко, вцепился в волосы и потянул его под воду. Драко судорожно дернулся, цепляясь ногтями за его руки.

Это было совсем не похоже на магические дуэли, в которых физическая сила не играла никакой роли. В которых можно было вообще не получить ни одного повреждения, оставаясь на расстоянии друг от друга.

Воздуха было уже совсем мало, и Драко слепо вцепился в лицо Уизли — пытаясь то ли выцарапать глаза, то ли разодрать лопнувшую губу. Тот наконец-то ослабил хватку, отпрянув, и Драко смог опять всплыть.

— Какого черта?! — снова крикнула Грейнджер, но уже гораздо ближе.

Через секунду Драко почувствовал, как теплые руки — Поттер — вытягивают его на берег. Грейнджер, тоже полностью мокрая, оттаскивала от него Уизли: тот оставлял после себя разбавленный красный след, а его рыжие волосы, липнущие к лицу, напоминали потеки крови.

— Да что у вас произошло? — спросила Грейнджер.

— Эй, слушай. Тебе надо в больничное крыло, — Поттер поймал его левую ладонь, и только тогда Драко заметил, что рукав рубашки тоже пропитался кровью даже через бинты. От каждого движения ткань повязки неприятно терлась о воспаленные царапины.

Драко резко вырвал руку.

— Это не твое дело.

— Да, но… Я просто хочу помочь.

Драко вывернулся, отстраняясь от Поттера.

— Мне не нужна помощь. Я справлюсь сам.

«Я должен справиться сам», — мысленно добавил Драко.

***

— Ты должен лучше заботиться о себе, — сказал Том, завязывая кончики бинта и заканчивая перевязку.

Том выглядел красивым: чуть старше Драко, с правильными чертами лица, темными волосами. Драко никогда не видел его таким в реальности, только на колдографиях. И в видениях, хотя испытывать отвращение к его старой безносой версии было проще.

— Я никому ничего не должен, — ответил Драко.

Том переплел их пальцы.

Драко надеялся, что со временем это перестанет действовать. Что как только Том умрет, все изменится: его тело и мысли снова начнут принадлежать только ему самому, что пропадет эта болезненная тяга и зависимость. Он начнет радоваться жизни и свободе.

Но почему-то с концом войны ничего не закончилось.

— Даже самому себе? — спросил Том.

— Мне уже плевать, что будет со мной, — Драко отдернул забинтованную руку.

Казалось, Темная метка скоро начнет просвечивать сквозь слои повязки.

— Если ты не нужен даже сам себе, — Том поймал его пальцами за подбородок, — то принадлежи мне.

Драко распахнул глаза.

Будто где-то рядом зажглась свеча — еще не костер, не пожар, а только разгорающаяся искра. Но и она могла бы со временем стать настоящим огнем, всепоглощающим Адским пламенем, как тот, что сжег Выручай-комнату.

Драко сел на постели.

Пять утра: в это время даже Филч обычно уже спал, весь Хогвартс будто вымирал, и ничего не мешало подняться из подземелий на восьмой этаж.

Выручай-комната очень медленно восстанавливалась после пожара. Сколько Драко ни пытался зайти в нее, всегда находил только пепелище, кучу обугленного мусора и запах дыма.

В этот раз было то же самое, отличалось только одно.

— Это невозможно, — Драко разглядывал Тома перед собой. — Комната никогда не создавала людей.

— А ты хотел меня видеть? — Том поймал его перевязанное запястье. — Комната могла создать меня для тебя?

Драко молча посмотрел в его лицо: глаза были почти черными, притягивали в себя любой свет, прямо как Темная метка. Поглощали все хорошее, что могло появиться рядом.

— До сих пор не избавился от этой зависимости? — Том наклонил к нему голову, и Драко почувствовал его холодное дыхание. — Все еще не контролируешь себя сам?

Это даже не было поцелуем: Том протолкнул язык между губ Драко, грубо нажав пальцами на щеки, заставляя открыть рот. Как только Драко отстранился, отклонив голову, Том резко развернул и нагнул его, перехватив руки за спиной.

Драко прижался щекой к какой-то обгорелой поверхности, которая оставляла черные следы на коже при каждом касании.

— Какого… — Драко взвыл сквозь зубы, когда Том сдавил пальцами изрезанное запястье. — Отпусти!

Одной рукой Том с нажимом провел по его спине, вынуждая сильнее выгнуться, и сквозь одежду вжался членом между ягодиц.

— Ты же сам сказал, что тебе плевать на себя, — напомнил Том.

Драко дернулся, и на его горле сжались пальцы.

— Я убью тебя, — пробормотал он, когда Том коснулся его рта, надавив на нижнюю губу.

Невозможно было сказать что-то подобное настоящему Тому, Волдеморту. Но Драко напоминал себе, что сейчас все было нереальным, даже если ощущалось очень правдоподобно.

— Ты же сам ко мне пришел, — прошептал Том, коснувшись влажными губами уха. — Не можешь забыть тьму, один раз увидев ее. 

Он грубо сжал член Драко через брюки, а затем приспустил их до колен.

— Я найду способ. Найду способ и тебя, и я убью тебя, клянусь, — Драко уткнулся лбом в обгоревшие доски.

Том провел головкой члена между ягодиц, нажал на анус, но спустился ниже и толкнулся между бедер.

— Сведи ноги.

Драко ненавидел себя за это, но сжал член между бедер, и Том начал двигаться.

— Я убью тебя за это, — повторил Драко, крепче сводя колени.

— Обещаешь?

Драко обернулся через плечо, и Том тут же потянул его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Драко ощутил на пояснице теплые влажные потеки.

— Пообещай. Если ты забудешь это, то снова будешь принадлежать мне, — Том легко поцеловал его в висок.

— Я обещаю, — выдохнул Драко. 

Как только руки Тома пропали, Драко устало опустился на колени. Царапины на предплечье снова саднило, но теперь Драко мог поклясться, что Темная метка под бинтами наконец-то начала светлеть и что со временем он наверняка сможет полностью избавиться от нее.

И он должен сделать это самостоятельно.


End file.
